


Snow Day Memories

by xoutae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Growing up, Character Death, Childhood Memories, DMAB!Yaku, F/M, Major Illness, Trans Female Character, Trans Yaku Morisuke, i just changed the names, i wrote this for an english assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoutae/pseuds/xoutae
Summary: Yaku's mother gets a job in Australia, that means leaving her best-est friend Lev behind in Russia. Surprise meetings and unbearable headaches bring the two together yet push them further apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> look this might be bad and im sorry  
> but ive been planning to post this since i applied for this website and here you go  
> enjoy owo

**16 years ago (2004) …**

Haiba Lev glanced up from his small television to look out the large window behind it. He climbed over the TV and up onto the window bench, only to stare out the window in awe when he saw the pure white snow building up on the ground in his hometown in Russia. He called over his friend Yaku Morisuke, who before was sitting beside him playing with her dolls. Once she had looked out at the snow, the two faced each other and smiled. They both went running to a small coat rack near Lev’s front door, shrugging on their jackets and sliding on their boots before Yaku quickly opened the door.

 

The snow was building quickly and a warm orange glow was present near the window. Yaku smiled from all the snowflakes landing on her nose and plonked down in the snow beside the door. Lev giggled when he shook his head quickly, all the snow in his platinum blonde hair floating gently onto the path. Yaku ran her fingers through her hair, snowflakes getting caught on her faded red gloves before rolling a few snowballs and throwing them atLev. He was clearly prepared and threw snowball after snowball at her. Yaku’s mother showed up at the door with two cups of hot chocolate and asked them to come inside.

 

**9 years later (2013) …**

Lev had a goofy grin across his lightly freckled face as he walked up to Yaku’s house with a bouquet of red roses hidden behind his back. Snow was falling gently outside and he let himself in because they were both used to constantly showing up at each other’s houses unexpectedly.

His smile instantly fell the minute he saw multiple suitcases sitting just inside the front door.

 

He walked down the narrow hall and into the kitchen, where Yaku and her parents were sitting at the table. They glanced at Lev and quietly left the room. He approached Yaku silently, handed her the roses and sat down across from her.

 

“You never told me you were leaving...” Lev mumbled and stared at his hands.

 

“My mother obtained a job in Australia.” Yaku replied quietly. “We’re flying there today. I was going to tell you but…”

 

“Have fun in Australia.” Lev quickly blurted out before running through the hallway and out the front door, closing it behind him.

 

Tears were threatening to spill as he stalked across the road to his house.

 

**Present day (2016) …**

Lev just recently turned 18 and was finally old enough to do what he wanted. The first thing he decided to do is get dropped off at the airport by his mother and get the first flight to Australia which was in 45 minutes. He got his bags x-rayed and walked through a metal detector before running through the gate to his flight and boarding the plane quickly. As soon as he sat down, he immediately texted Yaku like he did every day. He smiled as she texted him back almost instantly but told her that he’ll text her later.

 

“I hope she likes surprises.” Lev chuckled before turning his phone off and buckling his seat belt. Off he went on a 13-hour flight to Australia.

 

As soon as the plane landed, Lev struggled to get his baggage out of the over-head lockers without knocking his head. There was quiet chatting throughout the plane which was strangely calming to him. Just before the plane took off, he texted Yaku to meet him at the airport the following day. He congratulated himself when she agreed but didn’t ask why because he wanted it to be a surprise.

 

Slowly, everyone started shuffling out of the plane and onto the pathway leading up to the airport. He smiled to himself when he stood on his toes to see Yaku with her phone in her hand. He sent her a quick text:

“Surprise!” and without waiting for a reply, wound himself through crowds of people, standing in front of Yaku and pulling her up into a tight hug. She gasped at the sudden contact but started squeezing back as soon as she realized who it was. Lev had left his bags abandoned on the floor unconsciously and almost forgot to pick them up before getting into a taxi that Yaku called just before.

 

The taxi stopped in front of a small, modern apartment building with glass doors and fancy decor on the inside. Lev paid the taxi driver and made his way through the glass doors, holding the door open for Yaku. They went up the large elevator to the third floor where Yaku’s apartment was. He smiled when she opened the door and he plonked his bags down in the living room, pulling her into a super tight hug and exchanged stories of the past years.

 

**The next day …**

Lev was lying on the couch in a very modern looking apartment. Then he remembered he flew to Australia and it all came rushing back. He was so tired from the flight that he crashed on Yaku’s couch the second he sat on it.

 

He walked quietly around the apartment, taking in the small spaces of the kitchen, dining and living rooms. He walked over to a door that was partially open and peeked through, to see Yaku sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands and a pained expression on her face. He silently pushed the door open further and sat down beside her placing a her on her knee.

 

“Is everything all right?” Lev asked, a concerned expression on his face.

 

“Yeah, but ever since I flew to Australia, I’ve been getting these really terrible headaches.” She gasped and held her head again and began rubbing her temples gently.

 

“I think we need to get you to a hospital…” he said as he helped her stand and walk slowly to the elevator. They went straight to the ground floor and walked to the hospital which was only down the road. Lev told the lady at the counter that Yaku was experiencing severe headaches and had nausea occasionally, and was told to have a seat in the emergency section. He was always by her side and had eventually fallen asleep around midnight.

 

Lev was staring up at the doctor in disbelief when he was told the heart-breaking news that Yaku had cancer. He had never even though about something like this happening. He was sitting next to her bed in a small, green arm chair and was holding her hand gently in his. She gave him a sad smile and told him he should go home, but he was never going to leave her.

 

**3 years later (2019) …**

Yaku was getting worse and worse; her headaches getting extremely painful and almost unbearable, but being the strong woman she is, she pulled through. Her thin, light brown hair was knotted and sticking to her neck from the sweat even though it was cold out. Lev stroked her hair gently, telling her he’ll be back quickly and is just going to get some tea.

 

Once he came back, he found Yaku staring at the ugly-coloured curtains blocking the window. She was fiddling with the off-white sheet on her lap. Lev looked at her with a sad expression when she laid down and closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

 

**6 months later …**

Doctors and nurses were filing into Yaku’s separate room when Lev was told to wait outside. He overheard doctors mumbling to each other but couldn’t make out what they were saying. Then everything just went silent. No doctors or nurses talking, nothing. He peered into the room, eye widening when he saw all the nurses’ heads bowed, a doctor saying in a quiet voice:

“Yaku Morisuke; time of death,” The doctor sighed, “10:42am.”

 

Lev was shocked, hurt, scared and confused all at the same time. He quietly walked over to the window just down the hall and pulled apart the curtains. It was snowing outside. Tears were trickling down his lightly freckled cheeks as he remembered all the snow day memories that they shared together, that he will never forget.


End file.
